The Birth of the Would-Be God
by DarkLordNaed
Summary: How did Naed start down the path he walks now? Who convinced him to become what he is? Well, he has no one to blame but himself.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the works of fiction used in this fan fiction story. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the OCs and the Plot.**

Currently suffering from writer's block, so I decided to do this one shot for my series of fan fiction stories.

This is just a little prologue for the main series.

Let's get this tale underway…

_**The Birth of the Would-Be God**_

Naed walked the halls of the academy, slightly dishevelled. He was muttering something under his breath about "Idiots" and "Time wasters" and "How could they get into this academy in the first place". He checked his schedule for classes; "History of the Planeswalkers", the single most boring class in the entire academy, at least to everyone else. Naed liked uncovering the secrets of the past; it gave him pleasure to know secrets.

Walking round the corner into the lecture room, he took his seat near the back. Sitting at the back had its advantages, he didn't have to socialise with idiots and fools, and he only spoke to such people when he had something important to say. Naed watched as the other students walked into the class; Heinrich Strange, accompanied by two girls whose names Naed did not nor care to know, Vanessa Gyffes who was the supposed descendent of the Welsh hero Lleu Llaw Gyffes, and a few others that Naed disregarded. In one corner of the room was an old man called "Zeltrech" who apparently wielded power similar to the planeswalkers.

The door opened and the lecturer walked in, however it was not the same lecturer that usually gave the lectures. He was short, stout, rather chubby, his hair matted and greasy with strands of grey, his face covered in wrinkles, he wore spectacles that covered strange purple eyes. "Good evening-"he was cut off by Strange

"Where's Jace?"

"Mr Beleran is indisposed. You would do well to raise your hand when speaking to me Mr Strange; I am not someone you wish to cross." The lecturer's eyes seemed to stare directly into the soul of who ever he stared at. "How do you know my name?" Strange asked

"I have taken the liberty to memorise the names and faces of everyone within this lecture room" The lecturer's voice was soft, yet seemed to carry great weight to it. Strange spoke again "I have another thing to say, how dare you speak to me like that, I am Heinrich Strange, son of Lord Strange and heir-" it was Strange's turn to be cut off "Quite frankly I don't care about your titles nor your position within your home Plane. To me you are just another student that I must give a lecture too. If you don't like my teaching methods, sit down and shut up or leave." Everyone in the room was aghast, even Naed, no one dared to speak to Heinrich Strange this way. Strange got up and left the Lecture hall. "Anyone else…" the lecturer asked, everyone stayed quite "…good, too business. I am the Planeswalker Dane; I am replacing Mr Beleran for the time being. Today our lecture will be in two parts; One the similarities between Planeswalker Magic and the Magic of other beings such as Mr Shweinorg over there…" he made a gesture to Zeltrech "…and secondly we shall discuss The Mending…" he paused for a moment for the information to sink in "…now, the magic we Planeswalkers use is drawn from mana, the same is true for various other magics, Mr Shweinorg…"

Dane stood aside and let Zeltrech take over "The power that is used from the myriad of realities I hail from is called Magecraft or Thaumaturgy; the recreation of miracles. Magecraft requires Prana which comes in two distinct types; Mana which is created by the world itself and Odic Force which is produced by mages. The only difference between the two is the available quantity, and that Odic Force helps channel Magecraft. You Planeswalkers appear to manipulate Mana and rely on it more than Odic Force, that is if you indeed have Odic Force and whether the Mana you use is the same…" he stopped and chuckled "…however, Magecraft can only do so much, it cannot create permanent things, it cannot resurrect the dead, only creating a memory of that person. Magecraft also requires gestures and incantations, the incantations of which can be altered for the preference of the Mage." He stopped for a moment collecting his thoughts "The power that some of the privileged few, which includes myself is called True Magic or Sorcery. The Difference between Magecraft and Sorcery is this; Magecraft bends the rules of nature to create something that is possible, for example creating fire. Sorcery on the other hand is the power to do the impossible. The First Magic is related to the Denial of Nothingness, what this means is anyone's guess, but it mostly likely means to create something from nothing. The Second Magic; which I wield; is the Operation of Parallel Worlds, which I and my student…" he chuckled once more "…can use to gain access to limitless Prana, move ourselves and others to different realities etcetera. As you can see, The Second Magic has many similarities to your Planeswalker magic. The Third Magic is the Materialization of the Soul, the ability to prevent souls from dispersing and allows for true resurrection. There is no information on the Fourth Magic, so we shall continue to the Fifth Magic, which has some ability to manipulate time. As you can see, your Planeswalker magic and the Magecraft and Sorcery from my reality share many similarities. You manipulate mana to produce effects like Magecraft, yet you are able to do the impossible like True Magic. Most Interesting…"

As Zeltrech finished, Dane stood up "Thank you Mr Shweinorg, that will be all for the moment. As Mr Shweinorg has said, our magic bares many similarities to that of Magecraft and True Magic. The same is true for other realities; the main difference for many of them is that they rely on what Mr Shweinorg called Odic Force. There are some that rely on mana such as a energy field from another reality called The Force, which can be used for a multitude of purposes. There is also a form of Magic called the Thu'um, which can be used to achieve many of the effects of our magic…" As he continued on, Naed was taking copious amounts of notes, he hadn't known about the different magic systems and their similarities to one another. "…with this power can any of you tell me what one could become; Mr Naed" Naed looked up and made a guess "An Immortal?" Dane sighed "Indeed your answer is correct Mr Naed, but that isn't the answer I was looking for. One could become a god if they had this kind of power, which ties over into the next part of the lecture; the Mending" Everyone started muttering, these young Planeswalkers heard of the Mending but never actually knew what it was. Zeltrech spoke "What is this Mending, Dane"

"The Mending was an event that occurred many years ago. Before the Mending, Planeswalkers had literal god-like powers, they where nigh-omnipotent. They could do anything, there powers where only limited by their experience." Everyone started muttering again "Quiet…" Dane intoned, silence filled the room "…good, The Mending occurred because of the reality warping that went on between the various Planeswalkers, causing reality to tear. Many planeswalkers gave up their lives and their Sparks in order to mend the tears, hence the name. This caused Planeswalkers to lose the majority of their power, no longer having their nigh-omnipotent power." Naed was listening intently, never before had heard such things, such power, Naed was sure that he was going to enjoy this.

_After the Lecture_

As Naed was about to walk out of the hall, he was called back by Dane, who wished to speak to him. Standing in front of Dane, Naed wondered what he wanted to talk about. "Naed, you spoke of immortality, why that specifically?" Naed was taken aback by this "Because it is the ultimate achievement" Dane put his hand to his forehead in exasperation, apparently he did not agree with Naed's view "Immortality is not a goal in and of itself. Immortality is a means to an end, why do you want immortality?"

"I…I…So that I can continue on as I have always done"

"And what is it that you always do?"

"I learn, I discover secrets"

"Would you agree that Knowledge is Power?"

"Yes I would, the more a Planeswalker knows, the more power he possesses"

"Then logically, if you had all of eternity to gather knowledge, then you would possess infinite power. You would be as onto a god." Naed stood there for a moment, letting what he had said sink in "You are right"

"Then continue as you have always done Naed, see if immortality is possible with this newfound knowledge"

"Yes sir, I Shall" Naed left the room. Dane smiled to himself _**You obviously cant setup a proper mental defence, But then again, I would know**_ Dane though to himself _**I was so near sighted when I was younger, but now, the necessary preparations are made and Naed will become me, its just a matter of time.**_ Then he was gone.


End file.
